This Christmas
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Complete] Beitrag zum Wettbewerb auf rickmansnape.de. Meine Idee von Snapes Weihnachten nach Band 6 enthält SPOILER zu HBP Please R


**This Christmas  
von Nici**

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir. Alles gehört der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir die Personen, Orte und Geschehnisse nur aus, habe ein wenig Spaß damit und gebe alles im Anschluss wieder an sie zurück. Allein die Handlung gehört mir.  
**A/N:** Enthält Inhalte aus „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz". Wer das Buch noch nicht gelesen hat und sich nicht spoilern lassen möchte, sollte nicht weiterlesen.  
Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß!  
Die Geschichte habe ich für den Wettbewerb auf rickman-snape(.)de geschrieben, der nun abgeschlossen ist.  
Ich weiß, dass die Weihnachtszeit langsam vorbei ist, aber vielleicht seid ihr ja dennoch in der Stimmung für meine Interpretation von „Snapes Weihnachten nach Band 6".  
Widmen möchte ich diese Geschichte **ginny-the-dark**, weil ich mich einfach mal für den netten Mailkontakt bedanken möchte (und weil … nun, ich denke, Du weißt schon warum, Süße!)

* * *

_

Es war still in dem großen, fast leeren Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.  
Draußen vor der Türe zogen ein paar Kinder ihre Schlitten durch den Schnee und bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen.  
Vom Küchenfenster aus beobachtete Tonks ein kleines, etwa vierjähriges Mädchen, dessen blonde Locken unter einer lustigen bunten Mütze hervorlugten, während sie mit ihrem Bruder einen Schneemann baute. Sie lachte vergnügt auf, als ein besonders großer Schneeball den Bruder am Kopf traf, dieser sich schüttelte und dann versuchte, den Schnee aus seinem Kragen zu schütteln, während seine Schwester sich vor Lachen fast am Boden kugelte.

Wie unbeschwert die Welt doch sein könnte, dachte Tonks. Sie bückte sich und kratze die Reste des Plätzchenteiges von Fußboden ab, dessen Zutaten nach einem missglückten Zauber nicht wie gewollt vermischt und geknetet in der großen roten Schüssel auf der Anrichte, sondern auf den steinernen Boden vor ihren Füßen gelandet war.

Es war Weihnachtsabend. Pünktlich zum Fest war am Vortag Schnee gefallen und hatte die Landschaft in eben jene romantische Stimmung getaucht, die einfach zu einem schönen Weihnachtsfest dazugehörte. Bäume, Häuserdächer, Kirchturmspitzen und Vorgärten waren unter einer dichten, weißen Schneedecke verborgen, und die Welt jenseits der Fensterscheibe wirkte wie gemalt. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie das Wort wie verzaubert gewählt.

Während sie die Reste des Teigs mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs in den Mülleimer neben der Tür beförderte, legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesicht.

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, der Freude, der Freundschaft …  
Es würde das erste Weihnachtsfest seit Dumbledores Tod vor sechs Monaten sein, und niemandem, der hier im Grimmauldplatz lebte, war so richtig nach Feiern zumute. Das letzte Jahr nach Sirius' Tod war schon schlimm gewesen, doch dieses Jahr übertraf es noch um ein Vielfaches.

Im letzten Jahr hatte sie damit zu kämpfen gehabt, dass sie sich die Schuld an Sirius' Tod gab. Sie hatte sich schwere Vorwürfe gemacht - und tat es manchmal immer noch -, dass sie Sirius' nicht beschützt hatte, dass sie ihm nicht hatte ausreden können, mit ins Ministerium zu kommen, um Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu bekämpfen, und damit Harry, sein Patenkind, zu beschützen.

Doch nicht nur Sirius' Tod hatte ihr schwer zu schaffen gemacht, nein, es war auch Remus und sein Dickkopf gewesen, der sie einfach nicht hatte zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Sie hatte sich in Remus verliebt, schon kurz nachdem der Orden des Phönix erneut einberufen worden war. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie und warum es passiert war, aber als der Werwolf zum ersten Mal diese Küche betreten hatte, war es um sie geschehen gewesen. Seine dunklen Augen hatten sie sofort in ihren Bann gezogen und verzaubert. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für ihn gehabt und dem anschließenden Meeting nur mit halbem Ohr folgen können – etwas, das so ganz und gar nicht zu ihr gepasst hatte, war sie doch als Neuling im Orden, eines der engagiertesten und aufmerksamsten Mitglieder gewesen.

Sie hatte Remus immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen und auch bei ihm ein gewisses Interesse entdeckt.  
Im Anschluss an das Treffen hatte sie all ihren Mut zusammengenommen und war zu Remus gegangen. Sie hatten sich ins Kaminzimmer zurückgezogen und stundenlang einfach nur geredet. Es hatte so gut getan und sie alle Sorgen, alle Angst für diesen kurzen Augenblick vergessen lassen.

Doch leider war die Zeit nicht immer so unbeschwert und einfach gewesen wie an jenem Abend vor dem knisternden Kaminfeuer.  
Nach Voldemorts Rückkehr hatten die Gräuel und Morde wieder angefangen, die sie, Tonks, nur aus Erzählungen und unscharfen Erinnerungen kannte, und für die Liebe war keine Zeit gewesen. Remus war auf geheime Mission zu den Werwölfen geschickt worden und hatte Tonks alleine zurückgelassen – nicht, ohne ihr vorher klarzumachen, dass es keine Chance für sie beide gab, dass sie etwas besseres verdient hatte als einen armen, verwahrlosten Werwolf wie er einer war. Alles Betteln, jede Liebesbekundung von Tonks war vergeben gewesen; Remus hatte sie abgewiesen, war auf Distanz gegangen.

Bis zu jenem Abend im Juni, als die Todesser in Hogwarts eingefallen waren und Albus Dumbledore getötet worden war. Als Bill Weasley von Greyback angegriffen und schwer verletzt worden war. An diesem Abend hatte sie Remus endlich davon überzeugen können, dass er es war, den sie wollte, dass er es wert war, mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Wieder hatten sie stundenlang geredet, Dumbledore beweint, die Nähe des anderen genossen und waren schließlich nebeneinander auf Tonks' Sofa in ihrem Gästezimmer im Schloss eingeschlafen.  
Am nächsten Morgen war sie vom Duft frischen Kaffees geweckt worden, der ihr von Remus mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an ihr provisorisches Bett gebracht wurde, und die Welt war für diesen kurzen Moment in Ordnung gewesen.

Irgendwie – Tonks konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wie genau – hatten sie es in den folgenden Tagen danach geschafft, das Gefühlschaos in ihnen, den Konflikt zwischen dem zarten Glück der Frischverliebten und dem tiefen Schmerz, den sie wegen dem Verlust Dumbledores verspürten, Herr zu werden.  
Auch die folgenden Wochen und Monate waren nicht einfach gewesen. Dank Harrys Großzügigkeit, der ihnen erlaubt hatte, in das ehemalige Hauptquartier einzuziehen, waren ihre Geldsorgen zwar verschwunden, und sie hatten genug Zeit gehabt, um sich aneinander zu gewöhnen, doch draußen vor der Türe gingen weiterhin Angst und Schrecken um und die Todesanzeigen hatten den Tagespropheten regelmäßig um einige Seiten dicker werden lassen.

Hogwarts war nach den Ferien wieder eröffnet worden, doch viele Schüler kehrten nicht zurück - einige, weil ihre Familien es nicht erlaubten, andere, weil ihre Familien und sie zu Opfern geworden waren.

Harry Potter kehrte ebenfalls nicht zurück an die Schule, genauso wie Draco Malfoy und viele andere Slytherin.  
Niemand wusste, wo Harry war oder was er machte. Er hatte bis heute niemandem erzählt, was er und Dumbledore in dieser schrecklichen Nacht getan hatten, oder wohin der Schulleiter Harry damals mitgenommen hatte.  
Das einzige, was Tonks wusste, war, dass Harry Dumbledores Erbe angetreten hatte und seine Mission zu Ende führen wollte – kostete es, was es wollte.

„Hm, das duftet aber wunderbar." Remus Lupin trat hinter seine Freundin und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sie seufzte leise auf und lehnte sich gegen ihn, während er sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte.  
„Das Essen ist gleich fertig", sagte Tonks leise und befreite sich aus seiner Umklammerung. „Sagst du Severus Bescheid?" Remus sah sie enttäuscht an, nickte aber und ließ sie wieder alleine mit sich und dem Braten, der im Ofen brutzelte.

Severus Snape lebte seit dem Sommer mit ihnen zusammen in dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz.  
Zwei Wochen nach Dumbledores Tod waren Briefe von ihm aufgetaucht, die er noch vor seinem Tod an verschiedene Leute geschickt hatte. In einem davon hatte er Minerva aufgetragen, Hogwarts trotz aller Proteste oder drohender Gefahren wieder zu eröffnen. Ein weiterer hatte Remus und Tonks erreicht.  
Dumbledore hatte ihnen alles über Severus Snapes Motive für sein Handeln erzählt; er hatte berichtet, warum er ihn, Dumbledore, hatte töten müssen, nämlich um Draco und sich selber zu retten, und warum es keine andere Wahl gegeben hatte.  
Tonks und Remus hatten lange diskutiert und gestritten, weil sie nicht glauben wollten, dass Snape immer noch auf ihrer Seite stand und Dumbledores Vertrauen zu Recht genossen hatte. Doch schließlich hatten sie entschieden, dass sie Dumbledores Wunsch akzeptieren mussten und waren auf die Suche gegangen.  
Sie hatten Snape in einem kleinen Haus in der Nähe von Edingburg gefunden, wo er bei einer alten Dame Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, die sich als seine Großmutter, eine Squib namens Amanda Prince, entpuppte.  
Tonks hatte sich über Snapes Erscheinen erschrocken wie selten zuvor. Der ehemals so stolze, hoch gewachsene Professor war noch bleicher und abgemagerter denn je. Die schwarze Robe, einst sein Markenzeichen, hing schäbig und schlabbernd an ihm herab, sein Gesicht war eingefallen und unter seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe.  
Nichts war mehr von seiner Arroganz, von seinem Stolz übrig geblieben.  
Fast ohne Widerworte hatte er sich von Remus und Tonks nach London bringen lassen, wo er von dem Zeitpunkt an ein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk bewohnte; abgeschieden und unentdeckt von Allen. Niemand außer Tonks und Remus wussten, dass er dort war, während alle Welt, jeder Zauberer im Land, ob gut ob böse, nach ihm suchte.

Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war der Plan schon lange abgesprochen gewesen; Snape sollte Dumbledore töten und damit Draco Malfoys Seele retten. Anschließend sollte er Draco in Sicherheit bringen und dann flüchten. Bei seiner alten, demenzkranken Großmutter fand er Unterschlupf, wie von Dumbledore geplant, bis er von Remus und Tonks nach London zurückgebracht werden sollte. Sie wurden seine Geheimniswahrer und würden ihn solange schützen, bis Voldemort endgültig besiegt und Snapes Unschuld erklärt, bewiesen und hoffentlich von der Zaubererschaft akzeptiert worden war.

Tonks hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und beeilte sich, die Teller und Schüsseln ins Esszimmer zu bringen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie zu Dritt aßen, da Snape sich oft tagelang in seinem Zimmer einschloss und mit niemandem reden wollte. Sie wussten nicht, was er tat; er erzählte es nicht und sie fragten nicht. Doch sie hatten sich damit abgefunden und gelernt, ihm zu vertrauen und sein Handeln nicht weiter zu hinterfragen. Tief in ihnen waren zwar noch leise Zweifel, ob das, was sie taten, das richtige war, aber sie wollten Dumbledores letztem Wunsch nachkommen; das waren sie ihm einfach schuldig.

„Hallo, Severus", sagte Tonks, als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, „wie geht es dir? Frohe Weihnachten!" Sie lächelte ihn an und wappnete sich dabei gewohnheitsgemäß gegen die giftigen Blicke, die er ihr bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen zuwarf.

„Dir auch."

Es waren nur leise Worte, fast ein Flüstern gewesen und Tonks glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie blickte irritiert zu Remus, der allerdings nur mit den Schultern zuckte und hinter Severus durch die Tür zum Esszimmer trat. Hatte Snape tatsächlich gesprochen? Hatte er ihr ein frohes Fest gewünscht?  
Seine Stimme hatte sich auf seltsame Weise fremd und eigenartig angehört, und sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie sie solange nicht gehört hatte oder daran, dass sie sich wirklich verändert hatte. Es lag nicht mehr dieser arrogante, überhebliche Ton in ihr, den sie sonst von ihm gewohnt gewesen war. Die Stimme war die eines gebrochenen Mannes gewesen, der eine schwere Last mit sich herumtrug, und sie passte irgendwie zu Snape Erscheinung, wie Tonks zugeben musste. Er hatte zwar wieder zugenommen und seine Augen waren nicht mehr so blutunterlaufen wie noch vor wenigen Monaten, doch alles an seinem Aussehen deutete daraufhin, dass dieser Mann schwere Schuld in sich trug. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht töten wollen, den Mann, der wohl der einzige war, der wirklich wusste, wer und was der ehemalige Todesser und Professor war. Es belastete ihn, dass er ein Geächteter war, dass er sich hier, im Haus seines Erzfeindes verstecken musste, nur in Gesellschaft eines Werwolfs und einer durchgeknallten Aurorin mit pinkfarbenem Haar.

„Möchtest du Wein?", fragte Tonks, als sie sich alle im festlich geschmückten, in Kerzenschein getauchten Esszimmer an den Tisch gesetzt hatten. Remus hatte am Morgen einen Tannenbaum besorgt und festlich geschmückt, am Kamin hingen drei große rote Strümpfe, auf denen ihre Namen standen und die verzauberte Rüstung in der Ecke, die zu den Zeiten, als die Blacks noch in diesem Haus lebten, furcht erregend, klapprig und schaurig gewirkt hatte, summte nun leise _White Christmas_, während Remus den Braten anschnitt und auf die Teller verteilte.

„Gerne", sagte Snape und hob seinen Kelch etwas an, damit Tonks ihm einschenken konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an, während sie den Kelch füllte und die Flasche dann wieder abstellte.  
„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Severus", sagte sie und tauschte mit Remus einen kurzen Blick. Sie hatten beide nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape ausgerechnet an Weihnachten mit ihnen essen würde; er hatte noch nie mit ihnen gegessen. Deshalb irritierte sie die Tatsache, dass der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nun hier am Tisch saß ein wenig, aber sie freute sich auch darüber. So sehr sie Snape nach Dumbledores Tod auch gehasst hatte, so sehr hatte sie sich mittlerweile an ihn gewöhnt und ihn lieb gewonnen.  
Dass er in der Vergangenheit gegessen hatte, hatten sie irgendwann durch Zufall herausgefunden, nachdem sie ihn nachts heimlich dabei beobachtet hatten, wie er in die Küche schlich und sich etwas holte. Sie hatten es ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt, dass sie von seinen Heimlichkeiten wussten, oder dass ihnen auffiel, dass morgens schon mal ein Apfel oder ein halber Brotlaib fehlte, doch Tonks hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, fortan immer eine große Portion von ihrem eigenen Abendessen aufzubewahren und in der Küche stehen zu lassen.

„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl, Nymphadora?", fragte Snape und hob seinen Kelch, während ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.„Nein, wohl kaum", antwortete Tonks grinsend und hob gleichzeitig mit Remus den Kelch an, um Severus zuzuprosten. Sie hatte Remus gezwungen, solange bei Severus an die Tür zu klopfen, bis dieser sie öffnete und mit ihm nach unten kam.  
„Auf uns", sagte Tonks leise.  
„Auf die Gerechtigkeit", sagte Remus.  
„Auf Albus Dumbledore." Snapes dunkle Stimme hallte durch den Raum und Tonks hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt und niemand schien zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Schließlich brach Remus das Schweigen und sich erhob.  
„Auf Albus Dumbledore, den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten", sagte er feierlich und hob den Kelch.

Snape und Tonks standen gleichzeitig auf und ließen ihre Kelche gegen den von Remus stoßen.  
Sie tranken einen Schluck und blickten sich eine Weile schweigend an. Niemand wusste etwas zu sagen und es schien auch gar nicht nötig. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, dachte an die, die sie verloren hatten und die, die es zu retten galt, während draußen vor dem Fenster wieder dicke Schneeflocken fielen und eine weiße, dichte Decke über das Land legten. Irgendwo, weit entfernt läutete eine Kirchturmglocke, doch weder dieses Geräusch, noch das leise Knistern der Holzscheite im Kamin, konnten diese friedliche Stille stören.

Es war noch ein langer Weg, bis endlich wieder wirklicher Frieden und Gerechtigkeit in der Welt herrschen würden, doch an diesem Abend spürten die drei Zauberer, die sich so fremd gewesen und sich doch so nah gekommen waren, dass sie auf dem besten Wege waren, ihr Ziel eines Tages zu erreichen.

**

* * *

Ende**

_Bekomme ich ein Review?_


End file.
